


Just Us Three

by nisiedraws



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Art, Gen, Multi, OT3, Sixties, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon, Illya and Gabby find some time to celebrate together. (Illustration/art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).



Napoleon, Illya and Gabby find some time to celebrate together.


End file.
